Noise Marie
Noise Marie is an Exorcist of the Archangels, wherein he is a member of Team Allen and former member of the Black Order's European Branch. After he was permanently blinded on a mission nine years ago and almost killed on another mission soon after, he was slated to become an experiment in the Second Exorcist Program, though he was healed by Yu Kanda and the project was shut down before any procedures could be performed. Statistics *'Name': Noise Marie *'Origin': D.Gray-man *'Gender': Male *'Age': 29 *'Birthday': July 15 *'Classification': Human, Equipment-Type Exorcist, Archangels Member *'Blood Type': O *'Height': 200 cm (6'6") *'Weight': 110 kg (243 lbs) *'Skin Color': Dark *'Eye Color': Blind *'Hair Color': Bald *'Main Attire': *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Class': AA-Class *'Powers and Abilities': *'Standard Equipment': Noel Organon *'Weaknesses': *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': *'Voice Actor': Chris Tergliafera Power Stats *'Attack Potency': Multi-City Block level *'Speed': Subsonic combat speed with Supersonic+ reaction speed *'Lifting Strength': Superhuman *'Striking Strength': Possibly Class GJ *'Durability': Multi-City Block level *'Stamina': Enhanced Human *'Range': Several Hundreds of Meters *'Intelligence': High Average *'Fighting Ability': Expert Appearance Marie is a dark-skinned, bald very tall man of large stature. He has mature facial features. He often wears the standard Archangels male uniform. As Marie is blind, he also wears headphones he uses to amplify his sense of hearing. His Innocence is usually on his person in the form of ten metal rings, one on each finger, from which the strings of Noel Organon are produced. He has two artificial fingers on his right hand to replace the two Akuma Virus infected fingers, which he cut off. Personality Marie is typically a quiet, calm person, typically acting as the voice of reason for General Tiedoll's unit; he usually acts as a buffer between the other three members, protecting the Tiedoll from Kanda's anger, trying to keep Daisya from angering Kanda, and urging Tiedoll on when he gets distracted. After an accident on a mission that blinded him years ago, while he was recovering in Asian Branch he was approached by Bak Chang, who apologized and said that Marie must have hated them. Marie, though, said that he didn't mind, and that after losing so many comrades that dying would be a relief. After Kanda saved Marie from becoming a Second Exorcist and explained it to him, Marie admitted that he was angry with the Order, but that he was also more happy and grateful that he had met Kanda. History Main Skills and Equipment Noel Organon: An equipment type Innocence that takes the form of ten rings that Marie wears on his fingers. When activated, the rings form tangible strings made of Innocence, which Marie controls the length of and can use ensnare and slice targets and opponents. He can also play 'melodies' on the strings, which result in various effects. Marie has shown being able to incapacitate multiple Giant Akuma effortlessly. *'Level 2: Aria of Grief': Marie wraps the target in his strings and claps his hands, causing a rancorous sound that is poisonous to Akuma to resonate through the target. Relationships * Battles * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Exorcist Category:Equipment Type Category:Archangels Members Category:Team Allen Category:D.Gray-man Characters